


Potty Break

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-13
Updated: 1999-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Kowalski and Thatcher... together... sounds strange doesn't it?





	Potty Break

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Potty Break  
Authors Note: This is dedicated to the wonderful way a TV show is always  
interrupted by the commercials just when you're the most interested  
in  
it. Also, this is basically a PWP, I guess. It really has no  
plot. The idea for those two characters together stems from the  
episode  
Perfect Strangers except that I've altered the ending of  
it since I  
haven't gotten to see the whole episode yet. Hope you  
enjoy. :) :)  
_________________________________________________________________  
  


## Potty Break

  
by Adia

Thatcher and Kowalski were eating breakfast together. His usually  
candied coffee and something resembling a Pop-Tart. Thatcher had  
finished her eggs and poured the remainder of her orange juice down the  
sink into the drain. Kowalski hooked a finger through the handle  
of his  
mug and held his toasted breakfast in the same hand. With  
his free arm  
he wrapped it around the front of her stomach.  
"Don't leave yet." A slight plea in his voice.  
"Ray, I really must be going." She turned to face him only  
to find his  
expression clouded with disappointment. Thatcher poured  
it on thick,  
making up for it, even calling him, "Honey, really  
I have a high power  
meeting a O-900 hours."  
"I know. Tell me about it. Yer always busy. Fact, yer the single  
busiest  
pregnant woman I've ever met." He gently rubbed his  
hands on the silky  
fabric covering her stomach.  
"Don't remind me." She resented the fact that Kowalski couldn't  
take  
over for a while, "I feel like a live, gigantic Buddha!  
Look at me,  
Ray!" Her eyes were tearing up and she dropped  
her arms to her sides  
helplessly.  
Kowalski set his breakfast aside and gently knelt down on the kitchen  
tile in front of her. He lightly slid his warm hands under the hem  
of  
her blouse and reached to unbutton the top button of her slacks.  
By the  
time he had completed his task Thatcher was leaned against  
the kitchen  
counter running her fingers through his soft blond spikes.  
He slowly let  
the fabric around her waist drift to just below her  
new small round  
belly.  
Wait a minute, "No, no, no. Ray. Please! I can't do this now."  
Isn't  
this how it all started in the first place?  
"Relax." He whispered soothingly and pressing his burning lips  
to the  
skin just below her bellybutton. The heat that brought traveled  
all the  
way through her making her forget everything. Who gave a  
damn about a  
high powered meeting? Let Fraser handle it!  
Of course complete control hadn't been lost untill Ray got the clever  
idea of softly pressing his tongue into her bellybutton. Just then  
her  
head fell back and started to sway. She pulled Kowalski closer  
to her  
and made a soft warm sound. Her eyes closed and her hips  
started to  
gently rock as his fingers trailed circles on the smooth  
skin of them.  
The sound of Kowalski's voice made wonderful images  
invade her mind.  
Forget working today. That was now impossible.  
He whispered easily, "You  
are so beautiful. More and more beautiful  
each moment."  
She couldn't help the tears filling her eyes.  
All she could think about  
was how on earth he could still find her  
attractive, even beautiful,  
when all she could feel was ugly. How  
he thought she was beautiful was  
beyond her mental grasp. All she  
knew was that it was him that made her  
feel this way. Made her feel  
beautiful. Made her feel loved.  
My how pregnancy hormones had changed  
her. The Inspector's days of being  
a royal witch were, so far for  
now, behind her. Kowalski missed that  
side of her a little bit.  
That was what made him fall for her in the  
first place. She had  
reminded him of Stella in the way she was always  
commanding everyone  
and everything around her. The more he got to know  
her, the more  
he started to fall for her. Come to find out, she wasn't  
like Stella  
at all. Appearing to be made of ice, but not all the way  
through  
like Stella had become.  
If it hadn't been for Fraser and his ability to put things into a  
logical perspective neither of them would have given eachother a second  
thought. During a case involving an acquaintance of Kowalski's and  
a  
Canadian waitress-in-the-sky both being murdered Fraser had mentioned  
the topic of the Inspector wanting to have a child. The more Kowalski  
mulled it over and the more the Inspector contemplated it, the more  
it  
became the wisest decision for either of them. Their child would  
be the  
most loved child to ever grace the face of the earth. Loved  
beyond all  
words. Funny thing was, neither of them expected that  
the love they  
already had for their unborn child would grow. Turn  
into a love for  
eachother. One strong and unbreakable. One long  
conceived before their  
child. Genuine. Faith-filled. Continuos.  
Kowalski brought himself up to stand in front of her. He places his  
hands on either side of her waist while she angles her head to kiss him.  
He lets his head fall closer to her. Thatcher's hot mouth covers  
his and  
her tongue slips past his parted lips slowly. Moving inside  
him feeling  
as though she's recovered something she'd lost long  
ago. As though she  
belongs. Feeling like she's found her home. Kowalski's  
hands begin  
slowly sliding down her body finally finding their place.  
Just above her  
knees. He scoops her up and places her on the cool  
marble of the kitchen  
counter.  
His kisses leave a trail down from her mouth. Thatcher scoots closer  
to  
the edge to wrap her legs about his waist tightly. He rests his  
open  
mouth on the pulse point at the base of her neck letting his  
warm breath  
heat her skin. The feel of her heart beat made his hands  
tremble. Never  
being able to fully grasp the way she makes him feel.  
The way she causes  
his whole being to be filled. Filled with a sincere  
warmth that made him  
only want her more. Want to surround her and  
be protected by her. The  
pounding of her heart beneath his tongue  
made a heavenly sound leave his  
lips. With a soft moan she leans  
her head back against the wood of the  
cabinets and her eyes gently  
close.  
Soft spikes of his blond hair tickle her neck and chin. Her hands rest  
upon his shoulder blades under the soft fabric of his white T-shirt.  
Amazed once again by his warmth. Always warm. In the dead of winter,  
lying in the snow beside him, nothing but heat. Like bathing in  
warm  
rays of sunlight even in a blizzard. His skin tingled under  
her  
fingertips. Letting herself revel in the sensation of his skin  
smooth  
under hers she moved her hands slowly down his curved back.  
Feeling  
alive.  
His lips curled around the top button of her blouse. Taking the button  
between his teeth, tugging at it. Effortlessly his tongue pushed  
the  
button through the hole. Her breath caught in her chest as he  
began a  
full appreciation of the newly bared skin before moving  
on the do the  
same to the next button. All the while keeping his  
hands busy by tracing  
his burning fingertips in circles on her hips  
and the small of her back.  
Successfully making her loose all sight  
of reality. Wanting never to end  
the electricity that flowed between  
them. Pulling them together, like  
static. Never wanting to leave  
what she always seemed to be consumed by  
when he touches her. A  
feeling of an endless void being filled while his  
voice barely breaths,  
"I love you." Words that aren't always just  
spoken. But  
still received in any form by her soul's life.  
Under his shirt her hands drift down to the waist of his jeans. Pushing  
them down just slightly. Moving her hands to the front she hooks  
both  
her index fingers through the belt loops of his pants. Pulling  
him  
closer to her with a sharp tug. Pressing him to her untill she  
could  
wrap herself around him. As her fingers move to the zipper  
of his jeans  
they suddenly still. Her whole body tenses. Her eyes  
pop open wide.  
Kowalski notices her sudden cease and lifts his eyes  
to meet hers. Such  
great concern in his eyes. Caring for nothing  
but her comfort. Before he  
could ask if she was all right she unwrapped  
herself from him  
reluctantly. She slid off the counter and started  
running for the  
bathroom. Offering only, "I have to pee!"  
He slumps over onto the empty  
space on the counter where she was  
only moments ago. Feeling a slight  
disappointment, he sighs heavily.  
Perfect timing. Noting to himself that  
most good things are usually  
interrupted by potty breaks.

The End  
(~MDK~)  
October 1998  
Standard disclaimer: They belong to Alliance, not me.


End file.
